navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
How To: Cannons
Description TnT Cannons or simply known as Cannons are main anti-vehicle weapon found on Navycraft servers. These weapons produce a TnT above the dispenser block & abreast. These weapons can be mounted on a Gun Turret. When fired, TnT is flung at it's target once it's triggered. Like all things in Minecraft, Tnt will arch and fall to the ground / water, so cannon can be adjusted how far TnT flies. Too much power will bounce tnt off the side of the object it's hitting. TnT can be adjusted when it explodes, Short Fuse, Medium Fuse (Default), and Long Fuse (more 10 seconds). There are currently three types of Cannon. Single Barrel, Double Barrel, and Triple Barrel. How to Use All Cannons operate the same in function. The following describes how they are used. *'Activate' : Punch Dispenser block, Notice of Ammunition (how many shots) and what power settings cannon set to. *'Adjust Power Setting' : Power setting is how far tnt will be propelled (fly) at it's target. They range from Power Levels 1 to 4. Typically Ships fight at Power 2 or x2 range. Power Range 3 & 4 are for distant targets and can be used to hit airborne targets such as Helicopters or Aircraft. Power 1 is when target is nearly or is physically next to the cannon player is using. Its heavily recommended NOT to fire at power x1 unless player is certain they can hit or they risk tnt fall short and destroying vehicle. *'Aim / Turn Turret' : Should the Gun have a Lever, the Tnt Cannon can be turned. TnT fired from a cannon has modest arc the tnt can be fire towards without turning the physical cannon. Click the Lever to turn the cannon. *'Click Button & Fire' : Left Click the Button, the TnT will above the blocks of the cannon and the player MUST LOOK at the TARGET their shooting at. Built in plugin will guide the shot to the target the player is looking at. *'Reload'' : Cannons must be reloaded once fired. Note: Different versions of Navycraft may vary of how much ammo weapon has. Navycraft Reloaded (a mod of the main version) has less ammunition loaded per gun, however allows for unlimited ammo to loaded once empty if the player has placed a Emerald ore block on the vehicle. How to Assemble Each Cannon has dispenser, pumpkins, stone button, lever and block referred to in this wiki a a Key Block. Keyblock essentially is block that spigot identifies as way tell what kind device its suppose to be. Example two gold blocks are the Key blocks that tells spigot that this is a Double Barrel Cannon, regardless how many pumpkins attached. *; Parts of a Cannon Per Type - Single Barrel Cannon : 3 Pumpkins, Dispenser Block, Stone Button, One (or more) iron/cobblestone/gold/stonebrick blocks. Optional Block: Lever for turning. (Note: Later is optional, additional blocks can be added to allow for needs. Cannon may be assembled without lever to turn it and be fixed in position.) *; Parts of a Cannon Per Type - Double Barrel Cannon : 6 Pumpkins, Dispenser Block, 2 Gold Blocks. (additional blocks maybe added to armor the cannon into a turret. However blocks can't be place row above the dispenser block.) *; Parts of a Cannon Per Type - Triple Barrel Cannon : 9 Pumpkins, Dispenser blocks, 1 Gold Block (Slime Block if using Navalcraft Reloaded) 4 iron/gold/stonebrick blocks. Optional Blocks: Lever for turning. (Note: Triple cannons are special and can be FULLY Armored and can turn fully should lever be added.) Single Barrel Cannon *Place the Dispenser where cannon will be point. Allow for space to place 2-3 Pumpkins to be placed in front of the dispenser. (Jackolaterns maybe used as well as pumpkins). Note: If the cannon barrel has gap from the ground and where cannon is you need place wood or breakable block temporary just below where barrel will go. Once in place, you can remove the temporary blocks. Place a block either behind the dispenser or place 2 blocks on either side of the dispenser. Place a stone button (optionally lever) either side of a block. Construction Option: Tuning Restrictor - Wood block maybe placed to prevent a cannon from turning. Wood is placed where the builder does not want the cannon to be aimed. Such as the Superstructure or at the ship itself. The wood block is place 1 block down and 1 block from the dispenser. Example: A player doesn't want cannon turned towards ship controls. The player puts wood below where player is standing. Until wood block destroyed, cannon level will not aim gun at that direction. Construction Note: While Single barrel cannon can be turned with lever, it will not turn if other blocks are covering it. It will fire as long as the dispenser is not covered. So you can't have armored single barrel Turret. Not one that turns in any case. Double Barrel TnT Cannon Remember to plot where cannons are to be needed on the ship. *Place the dispenser down direction where cannon will be pointing. Place two gold blocks on either side (left & right) of the dispenser block. Place two sets of three pumpkins directly in front of the Gold blocks. (You will need temporary blocks below where pumpkins are placed if cannon is to be above the floor of the ship) Place Stone button on one of the gold blocks and Lever on the other (if cannon is intended to be used.) Wood Restrictor block maybe also used if desired. *Construction Option: Partial Armoring of the Turret - Twin Barrel cannons can be partially armored and expected to turn when cannon's lever is used. The turret additional blocks must be on outside of the gold block and can go back 3 blocks behind them. Triple Barrel TnT Cannon Triple canons are the most powerful of the cannons in Classic Navycraft. If turret is made, it maybe two blocks above the main floor of the ship (aka the main deck) and still turn. Place dispenser block at level height and place where cannon's barrels will be aimed. Place 2 iron/gold/stonebrick/cobblestone blocks on left & right of the dispenser block. Place the Gold block directly below the dispenser block. 3 sets of three Pumpkins need to be placed in following places: Edge of the blocks going forwards and directly in front of the dispenser. Place Stone Button and Lever (if to be used turn the cannons) on blocks either side of the dispenser. *'Construction Option - Full Armoring of the Turret' : If a Turret (fully turning cannon) is desired. Blocks maybe placed 2 blocks below below and 2 blocks above dispenser in Square of 9 blocks where gunner maybe standing. This space will fully turn. Glass or opening is recommended in front cannon. A Triple Turret maybe fully enclosed or partially enclosed to protect the gunner and cannon from enemy fire. *'Construction Option - Tuning Restrictor' : Like Single and Double Barrel Cannons, Triples can have their directions restricted, however placement for the restrictor wood block must be 2 blocks below the dispenser. Other wise, it same placement. Wood places 1 block to the direction the cannon should not be turned towards, *'Construction Note - Alternate Navycraft Assembly' : Navycraft Reloaded does not use Gold Block for a Triple cannon. A Slime Block is used instead of a gold block. Notes *Blended/Hybrid Cannons : Cannons (no matter what type they are) can be modified to allow additional functions. Essentially TnT cannons can be blended together. Buttons and dispenser must be doubled, no turret turning is possible, however firepower essentially is doubled. It's not recommended to make these modifications until a player is skilled in using basic setup and it can cause issues with game play. *Glitching : TnT cannons (original version) can be glitchy should the gunner (player firing weapon) load the weapon too quickly and fire, essentially a double set of TnT may appear above the cannon, however this can cause the cannon to explode prematurely. *Tanks & Turrets - The Original version of Navycraft does not allow for Tanks to use turrets/levers. This is due to the distorting of the blocks surrounding a cannon. While if a cannon is not armored, cannon may operate fine without breaking. However blocks surrounding it may not be distorted or break the cannon, however there high risk of it being damaged should it be armored and a lever used to turn it. Category:Weapons